Just another mission
by bashfulbabe
Summary: This is a oneshot. It is rated M for a reason. mentions of rape and a particularry slow and sweet lemon lies within. Do not take my word for it... See for yourself. The story starts out with our fav gang going to stop a sex slave ring, but what happens when they get captured and it turns out... Hiei use to be a slave. I promise... It's good. Read you must.


Authors Note: My intention….. for this to be a one shot…. Will it be? Who knows. Because I surely do not…. This is a Hiei/Kuwabara paring in Kuwabara's POV. Do I own this series? No my silly ducklings. I own nothing…. Nothing is what I own… On to the stories my ducklings…

It was just another mission. Like all the other missions we've done. Our old gang. It felt good. The four of us. The mission was fairly simple. I wasn't going to accept at first, but the moment Koenma explained that it was a sex slave ring, I couldn't stand the thought of ignoring who knows how many vulnerable girls. Yusuke agreed quickly, bastard just wants a good fight. Kurama was game. Hiei seemed to be the only one reluctant to go. But Koenma did something to persuade. Still don't know how. But it felt good to get the gang back together.

It was strangely refreshing to be in the Makai. I never seem to fit in.. no matter the environment. Except with our rag tag gang. To strong to easily fit in with my own kind, but so far below my demon friends. I try not to think about it. I'm not a teenager anymore, I don't need to have insecurities. It was just another mission. Shouldn't change anything. Everyone seems so close connected by the shared fact that all of them are demon. And I am a fragile human. But I'm not fragile. And I have no need for insecurities.

"This is a waste of time." All three of us look at Hiei. He looks detached. "Us interfering will not make any difference." I hate that annoying attitude. It pisses me off.

"Well maybe Pipsqueak, it makes a difference to them."

"If you believe that then you are a fool." My fist slams into his cheek. He doesn't even try to block or evade.

"If you really think that then why are you bothering to save those slaves?"

"My reasons are of no concern to you. Let's just say. I have a personal agenda." He stands up and regains his movement towards the location. I follow. He didn't try to evade my punch. Something is off with him. And I don't like it.

"Kuwabara, how is your sister doing? I heard she is getting married."

"Yeah she is. Can't say I'm a big fan of the guy, but he seems to care about her, so I guess I won't complain." I do want to complain though. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for sis. I just kind of would like someone of my own. And that seems to be the issue. They would have to be strong. I'm kind of a doofus and end up putting myself in danger a lot. Hell, I should have died twenty times by now. But this is my life. Shit that hurt.

"Oaf, are you incapable of thinking and walking at the same time." That shrimp is the first to comment about my act of.. well clumsiness. Who knew that it hurts when you literally walk into a tree. "At this rate you will be defeated by inanimate objects before we even get to the slavers." I just ignore him. It pisses me off, but he's right. Now isn't the time to be lost in thought. Those girls need saving.

"We are nearing the slaving territory." Kurama looks at ease. Like he always does. Urameshi looks relaxed. Like he always does. Hiei looks tense and uncomfortable. I'm just ready to save those poor girls. "Now does everyone know their role." Hiei and I nod while Urameshi looks thoughtful.

"What am I suppose to do again." Idiot. But it can't be helped. He always comes through… Hell if not for him we wouldn't have beaten half of our enemies.

"This is a waste of time." Hiei states again. And I can't help my anger. Reflex has me tackling and pinning him down.

"If you don't want to help then go be winy somewhere else." A hard knee to my abdomen and I'm knocked off of him.

"Do you think that this will end the problem. So a handful will be saved. Give it a month and the number will have doubled in new meat." I'm seething.

"I'm afraid Hiei is not just saying that to rile you up. He's telling the truth. It would be impossible to permatly eradicate it. But nonetheless, we have our orders." We head out to do our jobs.

It was just another mission. Nothing out of the norm. But Kurama's plan didn't work. My job was to get captured. Be the decoy so to speak. They captured me- as was our plan- and brought me into a large room. My hands were bound above my head and my ankles bound also. These bounds feel like they are draining my strength. Kurama was to mix in with the slaves, and help them escape. Apparently the slavers kept a rat with the slaves. He was captured and chained next to me with the same type of restraints. Hiei and Urameshi were to go after the ringleader. Hiei would hold off anyone in order for Urameshi to get to the honcho… when they were brought in I knew they had failed their task. These slavers were stronger that we believed them to be. Hiei is chained to my left looking down. Urameshi to my right. And Kurama beside him. That is how we stayed for what felt like hours.

"These chains will drain our energy until we have none left." Kurama states… Like none of us noticed it.

"Hiei, what the fuck happened." This is the first Urameshi has spoken since he's been chained. "You just froze. You just stopped fighting." He's still looking down. But his voice is quiet when he responds.

"You will see soon. Soon he will come in." He sighs. "A waste of time." As if on cue a big muscular guy walks in alone. He doesn't appear old, but he has long gray hair and old looking eyes.

"So these are the intruders. Not a bad looking bunch. And we could use more males here." He pauses for a moment. "Now starting from the end over here with the long red headed one state your names." Kurama doesn't respond. "Now now cutie, don't test my patience." Still no response. "And here I had hoped that we could have a nice meeting. He hold up a square pad and presses a button. The first thing I hear is screaming. The next moment I realize it's me screaming. I can faintly hear Urameshi screaming beside me, and though Hiei makes no noises, I can see his body visibly jolting with the shocks.

"You see, I've discovered that a person can handle being tortured, but they can't handle a friend being tortured because of them."

"My name is Kurama." The moment his name leaves his mouth, the shocks stopped.

"Yusuke." His voice sounds tired.

"Kuwabara." Hiei doesn't speak. But the gray haired dude laughs.

"No need to introduce yourself, it's been a while my sweet imiko." He still doesn't speak.

"Hiei, what's going on."

"Nothings." I can hear a buzzing sound and his body twitches again.

"Come now imiko, I'm sure you haven't forgotten. Those chains don't like liars." The buzzing continues for a moment then stops. It seems these chains can somehow tell if we lie.

"You will all refer to me as master. If you are unsure of how to do something, ask imiko over there, he was the most requested tease I had for a long time." His hand strokes Hiei's cheek. When did he get so close.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." The buzzing sounds up again.

"Well, it seems you've had freedom for to long, you will need to be trained again. I'm sure you remember how much fun training is." He pulls out a large crystal and Hiei's eyes look fearful.

"I apologize master."

"Very good. But the damage is done, I know now that you will need to be retrained. In fact since I am such a nice guy, I will even let you all be trained in pairs."

"Master please, listen to reason, how can you be sure that we are trained thoroughly if not individually." He laughs.

"Because imiko, you need to be punished for escaping, and what better way than destroying you in front of your companions." He presses another button and two large guys with full face masks come in.

"Take Kurama and Yusuke into the other training room. I will be along after these two have been trained."

"Yes master" they say together. Neither have the energy to fight. After the two masked guys leave the gray haired guy strokes Hiei's cheek.

"So lovely. It has been many years my little Imiko."

"Not long enough." He mumbles.

"I take it that you didn't miss me." His open palm strikes Hiei's cheek. The slapping sound echoes off the walls. I wan't to help him. But I don't even have the energy to struggle. "Now. Imiko, do you remember the first step in your training. We still have the same procedure." Hiei's tensing.

"Kuwabara." It takes me a moment to recognize Hiei's voice. He is looking at me. "I'm sorry." The guy laughs.

"You are always entertaining." The large crystal from before is placed a few feet in front of us. "Would you like to explain what this is, or would you prefer I do it imiko." Hiei doesn't speak. The laugh again. "This little orb shows projections of things. Memories in fact." He laughs. "You see the first thing we do is discover a way to humiliate you." He steps to the back of the room close to the door and watches. The orb changes colors goes black then blinding bright. A projection off a very familiar looking naked male showering. Holy shit that's me.

"I may not like that I'm being shown showering, but it doesn't embarrass me." He laughs loudly. "Hiei, what Is with this guy." His face is flushed. He's looking at the hologram then darting his gaze down. He repeats this action several times. "Hiei?" His knees are shaking. And I'm positive that he's aroused. He's not looking at me.

That annoying laughs sounds again. "Looks like our little imiko not only has a crush on you, but has also spied on you in the bath."

"I thought he was in trouble, I stopped as soon as I realized he was in no danger, and I don't have a crush on him.." That buzzing sounds again and the hologram dissipates, I'm not sure which is a lie. He comes over. Hiei tenses more. "Please master don't." That laugh again. He's sadistic. I hear a zipping sound and then Hiei's pants are trapped at his ankles. He's partially erect. His face is red.

"Doesn't take much to set the little imiko off." He shoves his fingers practically down Hiei's thought. I want to help him. But I don't even have the energy to struggle. Removing his slick fingers he lifts one of Hiei's legs to where his knee is slightly bent. I can see the shamed look on his face when those fingers are pressed inside him.

"Take your hands off of him you sadistic freak." I keep yelling at him, but he doesn't acknowledge my existence.

"Wow. I'm impressed. I think you're actually tighter than when you served me." It's like he's taking notes. "Yep, you will have to be restretched otherwise you'll be ripped." Removing his fingers he turns his attention to me. The orb flickers for a moment before coming on.

How does he know about that memory. It's me. And a girl I dated. It was my first time attempting to have sex. I couldn't get turned on. She was pretty and nice. But we never quite fit together. I was always afraid that she'd realize that I'm different that other guys. But more than that… I wanted her to be my type, but it always felt forced. The hologram shows that familiar scene. Of me desperately trying to become aroused.

"Oh dear. I do hope you're not impotent." I can see Hiei repeatedly trying to close his legs… to do anything to make his arousal less noticeable. But I can't help but notice. This isn't the time to be thinking about this. He presses another button, and I tense waiting for the hurt to come, but it doesn't. A moment later two chained naked males are led in. Their faces are blank. One is extremely feminine, had he been clothed, I could have mistaken him for a girl. He has long blond hair. The other has short choppy dark hair.

"You have summoned us master." The blond spoke. The other black haired one looks to Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." Hiei nods back but then looks away.

"Yes, your brother has decided to return to us. He has brought you three new brothers. You two know what I desire of you." They both nod.

"Hiei?" I look to him. He doesn't look at me.

"They will be made to have sex in front of us, in the hopes that it will arouse you." With those words they begin. I've never even seen porn like this before. They knew what to do to cause pleasure. To my shock the long haired one took the lead. Touching nipples and caressing down to areas I've only been touched when I felt confident I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Still nothing. Well this one just wont do." His face is close to mine. "Dismissed." The slaves walk away still half erect. His hand grabs me and I can't help the surprised yelp. "Though you are good sized, it would be such a waste. I have dealt with many types of slaves and some are incapable of becoming aroused. Most of the time it's the females though. Seldom will a male body not become at least half aroused." He laughs then turns to Hiei. He presses a button and we both drop. I don't have the energy to even hold my body up and I fall face down on the floor. Hiei is on all fours.

"That is why fire demons are such great slaves, they are easily aroused." He gets close to Hiei. "You haven't changed at all imiko." I watch the exchange feeling truly exhausted. I just want to help him.

"Actually I have changed a little." Hiei in a burst on energy rips the fabric covering his jagon eye. I can't even keep my eyes on him. Hiei uses the dragon of the mortal flame and within moments the long haired guy lay dead. I hear keys and chains hit the ground. Hiei's hands are shaky on my wrist. He uncuffs me and I feel my strength returning to me. Hiei is leaning against the wall panting heavily.

"Kuwabara, I'm sorry. I knew he wouldn't come out until we were all captured. And I knew he would want to start with me. But I had hoped that no one else had.. heard about it." I feel my strength building. Hiei had pulled his pants up, but he's curled into himself. Now isn't the time to talk to him about previous stuff. "I know where the fox and detective will be."

"Let's get going." He doesn't look at me.

"Kuwabara, I can't walk." He's holding onto the wall. I want to help him. He's sliding farther down the wall. "Shit. I used up all of my energy."

"Do you want to piggy back or over the shoulder."

"I don't need you to carry me."

"Yes you do, You just don't want me to." He's refusing to look at me.

"You don't have to pretend that you're not disgusted. I've been raped by more guys than I can count and you know." He looks ashamed

"We can talk about that later." I grab him and pull him close to my chest. I'm sure if he had energy he'd feel shame, but instead he just lays his head on my shoulder.

"End of hall take left." I follow his directions. In a couple moments we get to a guarded room. They are easy to defeat even while holding Hiei. We use the keys to unchain the others. They don't ask. By this point Hiei is unconscious. Kurama looks at me.

"Yusuke and I can handle the remainder of this if you would like to get Hiei to a place where he can rest." Part of me wants to stay and help but the unconscious fire demon curled against me reminds me that I'm sure he'd like to be out of this place.

I lay him down in my bed. I've long since lived alone. It's lonely yeah, but I don't want to intervene on sis's life. Hiei doesn't stir when I lay him down. He looks peaceful. I've never really had many chances to look at him up close like this. He's so tiny. He weighs almost nothing. The jagon eye is still uncovered, though it closed some time ago. Light snores echo off my walls. He looks so fragile. So small. So completely alone. I want to touch him. Just for a second. While he's still asleep. This will probably be the only chance I'll ever have. My thumb trails down the side of his face stopping just at him lips. His lips feel warm and soft under my thumb. I've kissed girls before… not that many, but that's beside the point. But his lips feel different. Warmer, and thinner. He's more masculine than a girl, though compared to me, he is a tad feminine.

And what about earlier when he got aroused when he saw me showering. Does this mean that he finds me attractive. Do I find him attractive? I've always gone after girls. And although he is small and petite like a girl, he is undeniably male. The thought of being intimate with him doesn't disgust me though. And he is attractive. Kind of cute actually. I suddenly feel ashamed. He wouldn't normally allow me to touch him so casually. I pull my hand away. But he moves with me and nearly slides off the bed. I ignore the slight humor at this adorable side of him and instead go to touch his hair. It has always been gravity defying, even now. To get hair to stand up like that I'd think that he'd have to use gel or something, but it is soft to the touch. I find few tangles and just continue to bury my hand in his dark tresses. I do not know how long I stay like that, but when he opens his eyes slowly he doesn't glare at me, and I don't attempt to pull away.

"Your hair is really soft."

"Hn." I stall my hand for a moment.

"Is it okay for me to keep doing this." He looks away from me.

"Do as you like."

"Hiei, how did you come to…" I don't know how to say it. His eyes look far away.

"It is none of your business."

"You can not just ignore this." He looks thoughtful for a moment. I wonder if he just plans to ignore me.

"I was little. Still practically a child." My hand stops. "I never had a family. Bandits had taken me in when I was an infant. The winter of my seventh year I was pawned off to Brass." He looks at me. "We were commanded to call him master." I want to ask him who we is, but I don't want to distract him. "I became popular among the clients. It was nothing for me to have five or six clients a day. Some of them would be repeating customers. I learned what kind of lover a person is just by the look of them." He looks at me for a long moment. "You would be a gentle slow lover." His words are embarrassing me. "Maybe that why." His arms wrap around himself. "I've been beaten, abused, and cut up. Some of the clients got off on using knives on more sensitive areas." I just want to touch him, but he's so fragile, I'm afraid he'd break.

"I was there for five years. One of the days I had a client who was particularly abusive. I still have nightmares. After he finished and passed out I smothered him with a pillow. Then I ran. I know it was cowardly. I should have tried to save others, but I was only twelve at the time. And I was so afraid. I just kept running." He looks back at me.

"You've had many lovers."

"And you've had none." His words have a bit of a bite to them. He sighs. "I had many clients. Not lovers. I've never had concental sex."

"Hiei, you like me?" My hand goes to his shoulder and he flinches slightly. I act like I don't notice.

"Could you handle that? Your kind isn't exactly known to accept same gender relationships."

"I don't really know." I feel guilty saying it. I think to apologize but he speaks before I can attempt to.

"It's fine. Your honesty is a refreshing thing to me. I've been lied to many times. But now that my energy is back I should be heading out." I don't know why he is telling me this. Normally he'd just leave.

"You can stay if you want. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable than in a tree somewhere." He stands to leave anyway. "Hiei."

"Kuwabara." He nods and leaves out my window. I should have stopped him. But what can I say. We don't even like each other. I like girls. I take out my phone and call up my sis.

"Baby bro? what's up."

"Hey sis."

"Spill everything."

"What do you mean."

"I practically raised you, I know when something's bugging you." So like she told me to, I spilled. I told her everything. To the last embarrassing detail.

"Well, you've never had a lot of luck with girls. But from what you've told me, Hiei hasn't exactly had it easy, if you aren't absolutely sure don't lead him on."

"I don't plan to lead him on. And I can't help it. It's hard to find girls that you know.."

"That like you, and here is Hiei liking you."

"Sis."

"Maybe it was hard for him to open up. He's been alone for a long time, and you haven't been much better."

"I just don't want to hurt him."

"That's a step in the right direction. Kazuma, I doubt he'll come out and say what he wants. He's been kicked around a lot right? He's been lonely, and probably even scared. And you didn't exactly accept his affections. He probably expected that, but if you do have feelings for him, tell him before you lose your chance."

"Okay sis." We say our see you laters and I lay in bed. It's been a long day. My bed feels warmer than normal. I'm use to crawling into a cold bed, but it's warm. Because Hiei had been laying here. And the scent of his hair is on my pillow. It's warming. When was the last time I felt this warm. And he's outside alone somewhere. He's use to being alone though. Shit.

I get out of bed. Where could he be. In a tree somewhere. But there's only a thousand trees. How am I suppose to find him…. The whistle. He can hear that whistle. I rummage in my drawers and find it quickly. Boton gave it to me knowing that Yusuke would never be able to keep up with it. He hates this thing. I blow it loud and before I can pull it away It is ripped from my mouth and thrown across the room.

"That awful sound. Never do it again." He looks back to normal. He goes to leave, but I grab his arm.

"Hiei. Why do you like me."

"I don't." He attempts to pull his hand back.

"Yes you do."

"I could never fall for an oaf like you. Release me or I'll cut your arm off."

"No you wont. I know you like me. Please just tell me why." I push him to the bed and he sits reluctantly.

"You're strong."

"Is that it." He glares at me.

"And you're kind. I told you, you would be a gentle lover."

"And that's it?"

"You're not going to drop this are you." He crosses his arms. "I am attracted to you." Holy shit. I don't think I've ever heard those words. He's smirking.

"Your face is red."

"It's not." I know that my face is red. I can feel it.

"I'm sorry he touched you. I'm sorry that you had to be there for any of it."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I reach my hand out to place on his shoulder, but he flinches away. "Hiei, I haven't had a lot of experience."

"I know."

"I've never really been in a long term relationship. I know little about girls, but I know even less about being with a male."

"I know plenty about it." He looks sad. I just want to touch him.

"I don't dislike you, but I don't really know, I've never done anything with a male."

"You've never done anything with a female." That's true. "For demons, homosexual relationships are common. So, what do you see in females." I don't know the answer to that question. He laughs loudly. "Is it because it's expected for you to like females." He's shaking his head. "Have you ever even been attracted to a female." I think then nod.

"Yukina." He stiffens for a moment.

"What about her." I don't even have to think about that. Her ruby eyes. The first time I saw her eyes. Because those eyes reminded me of…. Holy shit.

"Hiei. I'm pretty dense."

"I know."

"And I'll probably piss you off a lot."

"You already do. I'm not asking for love. But it'd be nice to have someone to rely on. And someone who actually wants me around." I just want to hold him.

"I want you around." I touch his shoulder before pulling him against my chest. He lets me. I like it. Touching him. "And you can rely on me. I don't want to hurt you." He looks at me and then smiles. He gets up and out of reflex I grab him and put him back on the bed. "Don't go. Just stay here." He rolled his eyes and acted annoyed, but he did stay. I laid down next to him. He let me hold him. And he let me fall asleep next to him. It actually felt right.

It felt nice coming home to someone. I wondered each day while at work if he'd be there when I got back. We never did anything sexual, but we just enjoyed each other's company. His time living with me quickly turned to a month. It was enough.

"I'm glad I could get off earlier. Maybe I can convince Hiei to watch a movie with me." I opened the unlocked door. Hiei never locks it saying that no danger can come to him in the human world. I kick off my shoes by the door. I hear Hiei's voice calling me from my room. He must have heard me come in. I stop short of walking in. His voice sounds strange. I can't help but look inside the room. He's laying on the bed, legs spread wide apart. My name keeps escaping his lips in-between moans. Fabric I recognize as my old school uniform is being rubbed against his length.

"Kazumaa. Please. Keep touching me." He's whimpering while he thrusts into my balled up shirt. Well this explains why the majority of my clothes have gone missing. He's thrusting faster. He looks needy and entirely lewd. With a muffled scream he cums streams of milky white on my blue shirt. That was hot. Looking down it seems my body agrees with me. I hear him make whining sounds. "Kazuma, not enough. Please more." When he moves the shirt I can see that his cock is still fully erect. His fingers trace his hole timidly. A finger pushes in and out. My moaned out name escapes his lips again and again. I ease my hand over my clothed hard on. I've never been turned on like this. His finger thrusts in and is pulled out. He replaces one finger for two fingers. His hips are meeting those thrusts.

"Kazuma, please. Make me yours. I want to be yours." He stops his actions. The pleasured whimpers are replaced with pained ones. I want to go and comfort him. He pulls his fingers out and pulls his legs up to his chest. He's shaking. "I'm pathetic." I back away from the door back into the living room. I call really loud once I'm there.

"Hiei, I got off early." I can hear him shuffling fast to put things away and to clean himself. I'm not going to tell him that I saw him. I give him another minute while I pretend to take off my shoes. Walking into my room I can't help the smirk when I see my shirt peeking out from under the bed. "What did you do today Hiei."

"Nothing." He sits on the bed. I know he's trying to hide his erection. I can see how he's trying to act inconspicuous.

"Come here." He freezes. "Come on. Come here." I grab his arm and pull him close to me. "You're eyes are puffy." He stiffens. "Have you been crying?"

"I don't cry." I'm holding him against my chest. I've known since he's begun living with me that I have feelings for him that are not platonic. I just didn't know how to approach this topic with him. Am I suppose to just come out and say it. Or do I need to hint at it. Should I surprise him with my affections? I've never done this before. I can feel his erection against my abdomen. I can feel him trying to hide it without being too obvious. He's so soft against me. His body is so small. I pretend to not notice his obvious hard on. I don't want to scare him. Hiei's been hurt a lot. So it's probably best to ease him into this.

I've noticed that he flinches a lot when I touch him without warning; it's painful to think of the things he's gone through. My hand lies against his lower back coaxing him to sit in my lap. He does timidly. I know he's had sex many times, but this is as new to him as it is to me. He's never willingly given himself, he's unsure of himself when he's shown affection. He's anxious but trying to not show it.

"Are you scared Hiei." No answer, though I can hear him panting. While my left hand holds him on my lap, my right snakes to his chest. His breath heightens, but he doesn't stop me. Lower. I can feel his knees tremble. But he still doesn't ask me to stop. "I don't want to push you into anything." No answer. My hand lays flat on his lower abdomen. His clothed erection is pushing against my theigh. The hand on his back travels lower to his bottom. I kneed it slowly. I keep my ears open for any noise signiling me to stop. He's breathing so fast. Does he want me to stop. Is he afraid to tell me to stop. When he was a slave what would they do if he told someone to stop. I can only assume that he was punished. I just now noticed that his small hands are clinched around my collar. His eyes closed tightly.

"Hiei. Tell me to stop." His eyes snap open and lock with mine. "If that's what you want me to do." My hand leaves his abdomen to grab his hair. I let my fingers tangle in his dark tresses, and his eyes flutter back shut. "I do not want to force you into anything." He nods softly before laying his head on my shoulder. Should I take this as a sign that he trusts me. That I should continue. My left hand cups his bottom softly. While my right hand goes back to his abdomen. Just a couple inches lower. I want to make him feel as good as he did before. But I don't want to startle him. His body racks with tremors. But he still doesn't say stop. I let my hand drift just an inch lower. I give him ample time to stop me before reaching the last inch down and rubbing him through his pants. His breathing stops. His whole body ceases it's movements. Did I do something wrong. Is it to soon to touch him this intimately. A quite whimper escapes his mouth. Am I making him feel good. Is that a good or a bad sign. When I make no movements his hips softly push forward and that whimpering sound again. I can feel his member twitch through the clothes.

"Hiei, can I take off your shirt." He looks me in the eyes and then nods before helping me. I've always found his body fascinating. He's so small, but his body is sculpted and muscled. Tiny nipples. He looks torn. One moment he is pressing against me the next he is trying to cover his body with his arms. My hand cups his cheek. "Do you want me to stop." He looks at me and shakes his head frantically.

"Don't. I'm fine." He's not looking at me.

"Hiei, can I kiss you." He tenses then nods slowly. I connect our lips for a second and pull away nearly in the same moment. His lips were hot. I just noticed. His entire body is hot. I like this heat. I connect our lips now knowing what to expect. He lets me do as I please, reacting very little to my kiss. I trail my tongue on his bottom lip and he lets me in. His warm pink tongue slides timidly against mine. I kiss him for a moment then let him take control. I enjoy it even though it lacks passion. It's like he's experimenting. Trying to learn what I want him to do. My hand ruffles in his hair as I reclaim control of the kiss. He puts up no resistance. His wet cavern accepts me in and before I pull away I can hear a quieted moan. I lay him back against the bed.

I can see the tent in his pants. I look for any sign that I should stop. I unfasten the numerous belts before sliding his pants down his hips. My hand stops when he grabs it.

"Want me to stop?" He nods frantically.

"I can't. Not ready." I pull his hand from mine and redress him. He rocks back and forth all through out this. He keeps repeating apologies. But I just lay next to him and pull him to my chest. He lets me.

"I'm sorry."

"Hiei, it's okay that you're not ready. I'm not going to rush you. Just when or if you're ready tell me." He nods against me. I'm so different from him. And the others. He has such a soft face. Where as mine is anything but. My facial structure is awkward and my voice is raspy. I'm not like the others. Yusuke has keiko fawn over him. Kurama has hordes of girls chasing after him. Hiei is cute and adorable but has a bite to him. I don't understand how he is attracted to me. But he says he is. And Hiei doesn't lie. Those ruby eyes lock on to the window. Is he thinking about running. "Do you even want to have that type of relationship with me?" He pulls his eyes from the window.

"Why wouldn't I."

"I don't have much to offer. And all of this is new to me. I'm inexperienced and not the most attractive. I couldn't make you feel comfortable with being touched."

"I had many cliants. In the beginning.. when I was a virgin I screamed. It's heavy spending to take a slaves virginity. I screamed. Begged. I wasn't prepared. And I was torn pretty bad. He didn't care. He payed for several more hours. He said the blood excited him. That became my life. No one cared if they hurt me. No one cared. They took what they want and left me." He looks at me for a moment then goes back to talking. "I was scared. And you stopped. You might have wanted to continue, but you didn't. You showed concern for me. That more than enough for me. And as for your looks…" His voice stops and his face is a dark red. He stands. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

I hate hearing about his past, but at the same time, I'm glad he feels comfortable sharing it with me. When he comes back he sits at the edge of the bed.

"Hiei. I just would like to know, how can I make you feel more comfortable with ya know. Is there anything I can do."

"You went farther than I thought I'd be able to let you." I scoot close to him.

"What would make you feel less anxious about us being intimate. If I went slower. If you took the lead. Just name it. I just want you to feel safe with me." His face is warm again. He pulls his knees up to his chest. Everything is quiet.

"Could I touch you." His voice is whispered out.

"Hiei, do whatever you want." I say this, but he doesn't move. I place my hand on his and pull it to my chest. "I care about you." He looks so innocent when he reaches his hand out. He closes his eyes for a moment like he's encouraging himself. He stopped when his fingers grab the bottom of my shirt.

"You care about me?" I smile at him even though he's not looking at my face.

"Yes Hiei. I care about you very much. I love you." His eyes clamp shut as he attempts to pull my shirt over my head. He isn't able to reach completely so I help him. His eyes are still shut. But blindly he touches my chest. Running sensitive fingers over sculpted muscles. I don't move. I hold my breath to afraid to scare him away. I know he's not an animal. But he keeps showing the same fear a trapped wild animal does. You have to coax them into trusting you. If you reach to fast for them then it will run away and never be caught again, but if you are patient and allow it to come to you, they will normally let you care for them. He isn't an animal, but the theory applies all the same.

He's injured and fragile, and though I want to help him, if I seem to eager, if I go to fast, I will not have another chance.

I watch as his eyes open. They focuss only where his hands are. They go lower and I know he is getting to his threshold.

"Kuwabara."

"Yes Hiei?"

"I know you will not hurt me."

"I know."

"But I can't help when I get scared."

"I know." He's either trying to calm himself down or talk him self out of continuing. I'm not sure which. His hand reaches down and strokes me through the material of my pants. He's not looking at me. He looks ashamed or maybe just scared.

"That feels good Hiei." His face darkens a deeper red. I kiss his cheek and can feel the heat coming from it. I can see his tented erection. My body feels hot. Like I'm on fire. Hiei looks to be in a daze. I let my hand go to his shoulder to rest and when he flinches I feel sad for a minute before I allow my hand to pull his hair down until he is inches from me. I look him in the eye and when he doesn't pull back, I close the gap. Unlike the other kiss, he seems more confident in what he wants to do. My tongue is trapped under his as I suffocate of my own moans. After all of my sounds Hiei releases one. I don't think he notices that he's gone to dry humping my thigh. I feel him grind against me slowly. My beautiful Hiei. The hand not tangled in silky locks goes to his hip. He lets me encourage him to continue.

He pulls away from my lips only to let out small quiet sounds of pleasure. He's grinding faster. Though it doesn't seem that he notices. He's whimpering. The black hair that I am playing with is starting to lay flat against his head. When it's not standing on end, it's actually pretty long. It goes past his shoulders.

The look of him is entirely to arousing. His eyes clenched tightly shut while his hands explore my body. I lift his hips and place him back down slowly where he's grinding against my own erection. He doesn't stop. His head lays comfortably against my bare chest as my hands remain on his hips. He whimpers quietly followed by a loud moan. I'm not sure which one of us it came from. But after that noise he abruptly stops and jumps off of me.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." I quiet him with a soft kiss.

"You were making me feel really good Hiei." His ruby eyes are wide and slightly hesitant. I just smile at him. It seems the best thing to do. I ache to be touched, and I can tell he does as well. But rushing him will do no good. "You hair is flat. I've never seen it like this." He nods.

"Humity makes hair stand on end.. I'm a fire demon, so when I'm on edge, my heat increases. When I'm calm or relaxed it does this. It's been a while since I've been this calm." I'm going to take that as a good sign. His hand grabs mine just as I did to him not long ago. He pulls it to his chest. I can feel his heartbeat. "I trust you. I want to continue from before, just please go slow." My hand cups his cheek and I lay him on his back.

"I will go slow Hiei, if you want me to stop again…"

"I don't. Please continue." I remove his shirt again and then kiss him as I unfasten his belts. I hold the kiss as those pants are removed. He doesn't stop me. He spreads his legs wider to let me do as I please. I don't know what I'm suspose to do. "Is there a problem Kuwabara?"

"Uh. Yeah. What exactly am I suspose to do." He looks blank for a moment and then he laughs. That same laugh I'm use to him doing. Not quite cruel, but defiantly profiting off of someone's ignorance… My own. "What's so funny." I know my face is red. That's not important right now. He looks happy, and although I'd rather it not come from laughing at me, I much prefer this than to his fear.

"Not funny Kuwabara. Just comforting." His laughter dies down to a humorus chuckle. "I was so nervous. I forgot that you're a virgin."

"So what if I am." Why do I sound so defensive. His laughter is replaced with a small smile.

"You are as nervous about this as I am-though the reason may be a tad different- it is nice to not be alone in this feeling." I think I understand what he's saying. "The only source I have are the clients I've had when I was little. Some enjoyed harming my body, but some simply wanted sex, not to physically harm me. The more I was injured the higher the cost. But occasionally I would have a client that would take care of my body… rare… but it did happen. Those clients were different because they would start out by stretching me." He pauses. He looks a little embarrassed. "Do uh.. you want to stretch me or do you want me to do it." It's like he's reading off of a script.

I'd love to watch him pleasure himself like earlier, but I feel like I should be the one to do it. "I can do it." Now the question is how am I suspose to do it. I mean.. I know how… but what's the proper way. I pull his body down to where his lower body is in my lap. I push my index finger softly against his entrance. He looks uncomfortable.

"Kuwabara, give me your hand." I do as he says. "My body does not produce lubrication naturally." I must have a confused look on my face because he continues. "I'm dry. And it'll hurt." Shit I'm already messing up. He pulls my hand close to his mouth. A wet tongue runs down my index finger before taking it in, then he takes in my middle finger as well. A third finger. This is erotic. He's sucking on my fingers gently. I can feel his teeth grazing over the tips. When he pulls away they are all slick with his saliva. "Saliva doesn't really make the best lubrication, but for this time it will be good enough."

He looks at me. Is it obvious that I don't know what I'm doing. I just don't want to mess up and hurt him. "Slowly push in one finger. I nod though he isn't looking. My middle finger slides in with no resistance. He's warmer inside than I could ever imagine. I push my finger in and out of him. His face is flushed. "I'm ready for you to add a second finger." My index finger pushes into him. He tries to quiet himself, but I do hear his strangled whimper. "Now scissor your fingers inside of me." I do as he says. I like the look of his dick twitching every time I push my fingers in a bit deeper. "Uhh. Now uh.. you can push in the third finger. Before my third finger is even halfway in he half screams. It doesn't sound pained. I move my fingers experimentally as I did before and he emits the same sound. His breathing quickens, and I can see the precum leaking from his swollen erection.

"Hiei, am I hurting you." He shakes his head.

"Feels really good." His eyes are clamped shut. I repeat the movement of my fingers as my free hand grabs his erection. He doesn't stop me. In fact he allows me to slowly jerk him off. He's panting as he half thrust into my fisted hand. I want to give him this pleasure. He deserves to feel good. His face is flushed and the erotic sight goes strait to my erection. I pump myself a couple of times allowing my own precum to form a thin layer over my own swollen cock. "Kuwabara, I am ready." I pull out my fingers but stroke him a little more. "Uh. What position do you want me to be in." What position. Before I can ask he continues. "Do you wont me to get on my hands and knees or um in your lap. Just where do you want me at."

"Where will you be the most comfortable?" His face gets dark. "What's wrong pipsqueak."

"I've never chosen such a thing before." I kiss his cheek softly while waiting for his answer. "In your lap." I nod as I pull him close to my chest. He's on his knees looking unsure of himself. His erection is touching my abdomen. With one hand on his hip I lead him down while I use my other hand to ease into him. Once he is seated fully in my lap I hold him firmly against my chest. His face is buried next to his hands which are flat on my chest. I want to push into him again, but he doesn't look ready. His body is shaking slightly, though I don't feel any fear.

"I wont move until you are ready." He nods as I hear whimper. I reach my hand between us to stroke him slowly.

"Please move Kuwabara." I want to do just that. I wont to push in and out of him until we both feel complete, but I don't. He looks so cute. I can't help it. I love teasing this adorable shorty.

"Maybe if you call me by my first name I will." He tenses. I don't let many people call me 'Kazuma' it's reserved for the people close to my heart. He's tensing slightly. I feel his arousal twitch in my hand as he looks up at me. Those large shy ruby eyes half begging.

"Please, I want you to move Kazuma." I don't think the words are completely out of his mouth before I start pushing in and out of him. I go slow at first until I realize he's thrusting down matching my movements. Each time I increase in speed he also increases. His face is now nuzzling the crook of my neck. When did I start loving him this much. I pull him down harder than the previous motions and he lets out a loud half moan. "Kazuma, there. Please. Good." In-between words he whimpers. I do as he asks in his broken sentences. God it feels good. His body is so hot and he is accepting all of my arousal. "More." His command is a quiet plea. I pull him down while thrusting up at the same moment, I feel the effects of his pleasure all over my abdomen and chest well before I hear his pleasured screams. His sounds of ecstasy send me over the edge as well and I release myself into his tight heat. Feels so good.

Shit. What if he didn't want me to cum inside of him. I mean to apologize but I'm already laying down with him curled against my body. What do I say to him now.

"Hiei, I love you." He nods against me. I don't ask for an answer in return. I know it'd be unfair of me to ask him to do something he's not use to. But I cover us up. A quick nap before dinner sounds wonderful. Just as I am dozing off I hear a very definite and very real voice.

"I love you too Kazuma."


End file.
